amiga mia
by anna202love
Summary: un amigo que ama con locura y unos ojos miel que tal vez nunca lo miren.. un adios entre sueños.. un viaje a roma, una muerte y un amor
1. amiga mia

hola.. bueno, espero q les gusta, este es mi primer fic, primero de primeros.. jaja.. 

asi que, aun soy mala escrbiendo.. dejen rewiews, asi se si les gusto o no..

besos, suerte en sus vidas

anna

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

amiga mia

La guerra contra el Señor Oscuro había dejado marcas en cada ser, había dejado cicatrices en cada alma. La historia relató como el "niño que sobevivió", junto con sus amigos, habían conjurado el único poder capaz de acabar con el mal. Poder de magia blanca, antigua y pura.

-"El ritual fue en las cercanias del mar, ni siquiera el viento se atrevia a soplar. Solo eramos nosotros, con nuestras varitas y todos nuestros miedos encima. Pero no hubo nada aquella noche que impidiera el galope de nuestros corazones, bramando con coraje y fuerza."-Hermione quedo asombrada- Harry, esto es realmente muy bueno. Se venderá muy bien..

-Sabes que no es por eso Herms. No necesito más dinero. Es solo que necesité escribir este libro. Necesité que todos supieran lo que verdaderamente había sucedido..

-Harry tu libro sera un éxito amigo!- comento Draco

Harry lo miro y sin poder evitarlo su mente le hizo recordar como es que su peor enemigo se habia vuelto un gran amigo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0flashbacko0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Mira Potter hoy atacaran. Sera aqui en Hogwarts, si no quieres morir, no vayas por el lado oeste solo. Ve con muchos amigos, muchos..

-De que hablas Malfoy?! Me tenderas una trampa? Qué pasa? Sientes culpa por todo tu pasado?

-No hables estupideces. Mierda Potter, te estoy diciendo algo que podria salvarte la vida y asi me lo agradeces??

-Malfoy, sera mejor que lo que digas sea verdad..

-Si lo es- interrumpio aquel rubio cuyos ojos se disputaban entre irradiar temor u odio- Potter, eres el unico que puede hacer que esto termine. Odio decirte esto.. Odio tener que hacerlo, pero eres el unico capaz. Soy demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar a mi padre, jamas podria enfrentar a Lord Voldemort. Además no es mi misión..

-De qué hablas?

-Digo que la misión de vencer en este mundo te ha sido encomendada a ti. Tal vez mi misión sea simplemente ayudarte..

-Malfoy, no se porque, pero creo que tu mision es un poco mas grande..

Harry Potter giro sobre sus talones sintiendo en lo mas hondo de su ser, que aquel rubio seria una herramienta del destino, Una herramienta importante. Dejo a Draco Malfoy parado en la oscuridad del pasillo, contemplando el vacio, contemplando, por primera vez, todo hogwarts desde aquella ventana, contemplando las vuelats de la vida, que hoy habian hecho cambiar el rumbo de aquel joven.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ofin flashbacko0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o

-Gracias Draco.. pues bien, a que hora llega Ron, Herms?

-Dentro de poco; dijo que no se tardaria.

El timbre sonó y por la puerta de la casa entró un hombre con la cabellerra de un color más furioso que el fuego mismo. Un tanto más alto que todos pero con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Traia flores para su novia y un champagne para todos.

-Hola mi amor-dijo Hermione, recibiendolo entre sus brazos con un beso tierno

-Hola- y respondio al beso.

Ambos estaban juntos desde hacia ya 2 años, tal vez pronto se casarian.

La cena transcurrio entre risas y gritos de alegría, hablaron sobre el libro de Harry, sobre las anecdotas pasadas. y cuando todo termino quedaron los dueños de la casa, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, mientras saludaba a su amigo y a su novio desde la puerta, recordaba el momento en el que habian comprado la casa.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oflashbacko0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

-Buenos dias, supongo que ustedes seran el señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley?

-Supone bien- contesto el rubio- venimos por el anuncio de la casa en el centro, yo hable con usted ayer..

-Si si, lo recuerdo, pues bien, vivirán los cuatro juntos alli?

-Si- respondio Hermione- pero cada uno tendra una habitacion, y como esa casa es lo bastante grande para nosotros, nos parece la ideal..

-Pues bien, si asi lo desean, es de ustedes!

Los cuatro amigos vivieron años juntos. Aunque no todos los momentos en esa casa habian sido de completa paz y felicidad, cada integrante de ella sabia que en esas paredes estaban guardados los mejores años de su vida fuera de Hogwarts.

Pero el tiempo paso, Harry se enamoro de Luna y al casarse con ella se mudo a una casa un poco mas grande en las afueras de la ciudad.

Ron por su parte sufrió mucho. Su hemana menor, Ginny, habia sufrido, quien sabe porque, una especie de enfermedad que ocilaba entre la locuray la amnesia total. Habia olvidado a todos sus familiares exepto a Ron. Por eso fue que Ron, para poder velar por su hemana, tuvo que dejar a Hermione, en ese momento ya eran novios, y volver a la Madriguera. Fue asi como Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos, en aquella casa, que, con el paso de los dias, se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande para ellos...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0fin del flashback0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Pues bien Herms, sera mejor, que nos pongamos a ordenar un poco todo esto..

-No Draco, hoy no tengo ganas, vayamos a dormir..

-Esta bien, ve tu, yo al menos llevare los platos a la cocina..

-Buenas noches- se despidio de el con un beso en la mejilla y fue a acostarse.

Draco se quedo inmovil. La amaba, hace tantas noches se habia dado cuanta, hace años que, en lo mas profundo de su ser, la habia comenzado a amar.. No podia soportar verla con Ron. Ella era unica, hermosa y dulce, y Ron la estaba descuidando.

"Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,

que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve

como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga

que me ha confesado entre copas

que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche

y que enloqueces con cada botón que

desabrochas pensando en su manos.

Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando

una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo.

Él no te ve como yo suspirando,

con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,

escucharme nombrarle.

!Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también."

Las flores que le traia cada vez que venia las compraba en la esquina, en un puesto ambulante; ni siquiera sabia que a ella no le gustaba que le regalasen flores; ella preferia un libro, un libro que la hiciera llorar. No pensar. Un libro que le diera una excusa para llorar. O tal vez un cd de musica, con ese grupo muggle que ella tanto adoraba, The Beatles.. o tal vez ni siquiera queria que Ron le regalara algo, tal vez simplemente desease que él, por una vez en su vida, fuera sencillo con ella.

Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,

ni qué hacer para verte feliz.

Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad,

que es lo que a él le hace falta,

llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,

de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.

Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;

tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.

Draco moria por hacerla feliz, pero ella era solo su amiga, jamas podria llegar a pasar algo entre ellos. Seguramente algun dia Hemrione se casaraa con Ron y el se quedaria solo en aquella casa, y estab seguro que no podria ni siquiera ver hacia un rincon sin pensar en ella...

Cuando ella se casara con Ron, no podria soportar verla, con una gran panza, esperando un hijo de aquel colorado. Pero Draco Malfoy sabia muy bien, que a pesar de que la idea de verla con Weasley no le hacia ninguna gracia, menos agrado le hacia la idea de no volver a verla nunca mas.

Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,

de pronto, entiendas que nunca quise fue contar tu historia

porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.

Pero, perdona, amiga mía,

no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;

esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.

No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.

Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.

Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,

por fin aprendo a hablar

sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,

que toda esta historia me importa

porque eres mi amiga.

Tal vez, simplemente, tenga que conformarse con verla de vez en cuando, con ser el causante de su risa, con poder mirarla furtivamente, con tenerla cerca, pero siempre siendo su amiga..

amiga mia- penso draco por lo bajo, subio las escaleras y fue hacia su habitacion, cerro la puerta y se durmio. Y al dormir soño con ella.

Soño que lo estaba esperando en la escalinatas de Hogwarts, con un vestido blanco, que cai finamente hasta el suelo. Soño que al llegar ella le daba su mano y que el, acrcandose a su oido, le decia muy suave:

-adios amiga mia...

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.

Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.

Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,

por fin aprendo a hablar

sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,

que toda esta historia me importa

porque eres mi amiga.

Amiga mía ...

Y luego bailaron toda la noche en sus sueños, y, antes de despertarse, la musica simplemente dejo de existir en el aire, y Hermione, antes de girar sobre ella misma, beso delicadamente los labios de Draco, y le dijo muy despacio, mirandolo a sus ojos grises:

-hasta siempre amigo mio..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

rewiews!! porfis!!

besos!!


	2. viaje a roma

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, no podía dormir, a pesar de que su cuerpo le rogara que lo hiciera. Ya no lo amaba, desde hace bastante que se había dado cuanta, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía dejarlo. Sabia que si lo hacia la culpa invadiría su conciencia. Ron era fuerte, pero estaba segura que si lo dejaba no podría soportarlo, además Ginny estaba mal, y esto era lo que atormentaba, mas que nada, el corazón del pelirrojo.

-No soportaría perderme- le confeso Hermione a la oscuridad de su habitación, la cual fue testigo de las primeras lágrimas de la castaña.-pero no puedo mas con todo esto. Ya no hay nada que me una a el. Solo la culpa…

Hermione se desplomo sobre su cama y soñó. Soñó con un rubio, y con unos ojos… soñó lo que mas deseaba, lo soñó a el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quería seguir durmiendo, pero no puedo, un rayo de sol se encargo de eso. Se levanto lentamente y, luego de cambiarse bajo a la cocina. Quería verla. Había decidido lo que haría, se iría de esa casa. Seguramente la castaña lo odiaría por eso, pero necesitaba alejarse de ella.

Sentirla cerca desataba en su cuerpo y alma un dulce tormento, tormento que acababa cuando se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuanta de que la mujer que más amaba hizo su aparición.

-Hola Draco-dijo Hermione-como has dormido?

-bien, y tu?

-Soñé algo hermoso…

-que bueno- interrumpió Draco, no quería saber si había soñado con Ron.

Necesitaba alejarse de ella lo antes posible, así que hizo lo que menos hubiera querido, hizo que Hermione lo odiara

-Sabes, hace bastante que vengo pensando en mudarme, quiero irme del país. No me gusta vivir aquí. Las cosas están mal en el Londres mágico. Pensé en irme a vivir a Roma, siempre me encantó ese lugar. Allí será como un volver a empezar, aquí aun me siguen viendo como un mortífago.

-Draco-dijo Hermione casi en un suspiro y con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-no puedes dejarme sola…

-no estaras sola, estaras con Ron, el podra venir a vivir aquí contigo y con Ginny…-no la miraba, ocultaba sus ojos de ella. se sentia despreciable...

-pero…

-Herms, sabes lo difícil que es para mi esto…

-pues no lo parece-grito Hemrione con lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas-no parece ser muy difícil para ti… Draco -suplico- no me dejes… por favor..

-Herms, no es para tanto, existe la Red Flu. Podras venir cuando quieras…

Por Merlín! Como le costaba hacerle esto a su castaña, pero estaba seguro que el tiempo curaria sus heridas. cuando Ron se mudara con ella, estaría bien.

-Draco, yo te…yo te… maldición Draco! No puedes dejarme! No quiero que me dejes… te quiero como... como un hermano…-mintió, sabia que Draco no sentía lo mismo. Tal vez Draco tenia razón y seria lo mejor para ambos… ella ya no lloraría mas en las noches, no se imaginaria que, tal vez un día, el le confesaria que la amaba y le pediria que dejara a Ron… si, tal vez seria mejor que Draco desapareciera de su vida…

-Herms, no llores… podrás venir a visitarme… eres muy importante en mi vida- "y no sabes cuanto" pensó Draco para si.- dentro de una semana me iré…

-esta bien… suspiró al castaña, aun llorando, y se abrazo a Draco, lo abrazo fuerte, sabiendo que dentro de poco su vida estaría vacía… y sabiendo que eso era inevitable…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roma era un lindo lugar, las mañanas eran dulces, igual que los atardeceres… pero las noches eran amargas. Sin ella eran amargas. Pero al otro dia llegaría, el estaría nuevamente con su castaña.

La llevaría a recorrer Roma, la tomaria de la mano y pasearian por las calles angostas. la llevaría a la fontana di Trevi, y cuando tirara la moneda en esa fuente donde los deseos se acumulaban, pediría por ella, pediría por su felicidad, y pediría con el corazón que esa felicidad fuera al lado de el.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muy temprano la espero en el aeropuerto, Hermione había querido viajar al modo muggle.

Encendió un cigarrillo mientras trataba de divisar una melena castaña, y cuando lo hizo grito el nombre de la dueña.

-Hermione!

automaticamente la aludida giro sobre si para encontrarse con el... se acerco vacilante y cuando por fin lo tuvo cerca lo miro detenidamente a los ojos y lo abrazo y en un susuroo le confeso:

-Draco! Cuanto te he extrañado!

-y yo a ti mi pequeña!

Hemrione sonrió… no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero esos tres meses habían sido eternos. Ron no había ido a vivir con ella, lo cual por un lado le alegraba, pero en las noches se sentía tan sola…

cuanto se había equivocado. El estar lejos de él no había atenuado sus sentimientos, por el contrario, los había aumentado…

-vamos herms?

-claro…

-tengo tantas cosas que contarte, tantos lugares que mostrarte… Roma es hermosa…

Hablaron durante todo el camino… Draco aprovechaba cada instante que tenia para mirarla de reojo, viendola sonreir al paisaje… era hermosa, sin duda alguna, la amaba…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Draco! Esta es tu humilde morada?-dijo Hermione refiriendose ironicamente a la gran mansión que tenia delante sus ojos…

-pues si, veras, me gustan las cosas simples-dijo Draco siguiendole el juego a la castaña.


	3. Un deseo

para este fic, les recomiendo que consigan la cancion de Frank Sinatra: "i´ve got you under my skin" y que la escuchen cuando aparezca en el fic, es muy linda la combinacion..

lean y disfruten.. nos vemos abajo..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba en el avion, viendo por la ventanilla las nubes que, de vez en cuando, dejaban entrever algunas pequeñas casas... regresaba a Londres... La castaña recordaba su semana en Roma, mientras que una solitaria lagrima recorria su mejilla...

-----------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------

En la mansion de Draco, Hermione y este cenaban..

-Draco, Roma es hermosa!

-si, asi es... vine cuando era chico, y jamas me olvide de esta ciudad...-hizo una pausa, al siguiente dia Hermione volveria a inglaterra, queria que la ultima noche de ella en esa ciudad fuera simplemente inolvidable- Herms, quieres ir al lugar mas hermoso en todo Roma?

-pues, creo que si... pero ya es de noche Draco...

-y eso que importa?.. vamos, toma tu abrigo...

Draco la conducia a Hermione de la mano por las calles de aquella hermosa ciudadela... habian salido de la casa riendose por la ocurrencia de Draco de salir a esas horas de la noche, pero al rato ambos se habian callado, y un silencio incomodo se apodero del aire... Hermione queria aprovechar ese silencio para decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero no lo haria, pues creia firmemente que Draco solo la queria como una hermana. Draco, que tambien noto ese silencio, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio.. comenzo a tararear una cancion, al principio muy despacio, pero cuando escucho a hermione reir, giro para mirarla. ella le sonrio y comenzo a seguir el ritmo. estaban tarareando la cancion mas hermosa para ellos, "i´ve got you under my skin". draco comenzo a girar a Hermione.. ella sonreia, tan hermosa e inocente.. en una vuelta hermione solto la mano de él y comenzo a girar sola en la calle, luego le tomo la mano nuevamente para atraerlo hacia si. Bailaron muy lento, al ritmo de sus voces, ella con sus manos en la nuca de el y su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Él, con sus brazos, rodeando la cintura de la castaña... ambos bailaban, imaginandose ellos solos en el mundo, sin percibir mas nada que sus aromas mezclados. Dejaron de bailar yde cantar. Se miraron... Draco se le acerco al oido, mientras la castaña entrecerraba sus ojos, y le susurro:

-llegamos...

hermione, aun con los ojos cerrados, volteo para ver el dichoso lugar, al abrirlos se dio cuanta que ese lugar no necesitaba magia, era magico por si solo, era tal cual lo habia descripto draco, "el lugar mas hermoso en todo Roma"

-se llama La Fuente de Trevi.. de noche es mas hermosa que de dia.. puedes ver su entera majestuosidad... ven, acerquemosnos...

draco arrastro a una impactada hermione, y la llevo a la orilla de la fuente... sus estatuas se alzaban imponentes en la noche oscura, el marmol parecia estar pintado con destellos de luna, brillaba mas que las mismas estrellas.

-es hermoso-susurro ella-simplemente hermoso.

desvio sus ojos desde la fuente hasta draco. el pudo notar como en su iris color miel se reflejaban pequeños destellos blancos... y la amo mas por eso... sin quererlo, casi instintivamente el se fue acercando a ella. ella fue cerrando los ojos.

ella podia sentirlo cerca, queria ser suya por siempre, pero un mal juego del destino hizo que las risas de una pereja que paseaba por la fuente los volviera bruscamente a la realidad. Hermione solo le dijo:

-mañana, cuando llegue a londres, Ron me estara esperando. no puedo hacerle esto..

-clore Herms, lo entiendo, es solo que me deje llevar por toda la situacion... lo siento..

-no-interrumpio Hermione- yo lo siento

-ambos lo sentimos.-sentencio Draco- sera mejor que si quieres tirar una moneda para pedir un deseo a la fuente, lo hagas rapido, asi volvemos a la mansion. recuerda que mañana tenemos que salir temprano al aeroupuerto.

-si, claro..

La castaña saco una moneda, dio la espalda a la fuente, y mientras cerraba sus ojos penso en el deseo:

"olvidar a Draco y poder amar a Ron"

Lanzo la moneda hacia atras y cuanod escucho el chasquido de esta en el agua tardo unos segundos en abrir los ojos...

-Vamos Draco? o tambien quieres pedir un deseo?

-Desde que llegue a Roma, casi todos los dias vine aqui a pedir por el mismo deseo...

-y se te ha cumplido?

-pues si...

Draco cerro los ojos y recordo el deseo:

"Verla una vez mas, una ultima vez, para luego poder olvidarla"

-por lo menso una parte del deseo se cumplio...-finalizo draco

-Pues entonces vamos, comienza a hacer mucho frio...

-----------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------

-Señorita, debe ponerse el cinturon de seguridad, estamos por aterrizar

-Claro-dijo Hermione, que aun seguia dentro de sus pensamientos...

Ahora tendria que enfrentarse con Ron.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

-Mi amor! cuanto te he extrañado!

-yo tambien Ron... Como estas?

-Herms, te necesite tanto... Ginny ha empeorado. esta en el hospital, vengo de alli.

-pero que le paso? no lo se, pero los doctores dicen que no sobrevivira, que su cuerpo no lo soportara

Ron comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Él la necesitaba mas que nunca... Ella dejaria todos sus deseos por ayudarlo a el.. lo queria como un hermano, y no podria dejarlo en un momento asi... Ademas, tal vez esto podria ser bueno para la relacion. tal vez dedicandose enteramente al pelirrojo, pudiera olvidarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bueno, aca termina el tercer capitulo.. este me gusto mucho escribirlo, porqe recorde cuadno estuve en roma y recorde la magia de esa fuente, a la que tambien le pedi un deseo parecido, y se cumplio..

quiero agradecerle a las personas que me han dejado rewiews, y a los que no lo hacen pedriles ese favorcito, no saben lo que me alegraria...

gracias a:

NaokoUchihaMustang

ValeriaMalfoy

LyannJade

ivtacroaosnaleg

Belin03

oromalfoy


	4. un funeral y un beso

Habían pasado meses, y Ginny empeoraba a cada instante, no tardaria en llegarle el final. pero Ron no estab listo, de hecho, jamas lo estaria... pero sin embargo, la mañana del 2 de abril una lechuza entro por la ventana de la cocina y depostio un sobre en las rodillas Ron. El pelirrojo dejo su taza de cafe sobre la mesada y tomo el sobre en sus manos.

Tenia el sello de San Mungo finamente labrado en cera. Ron miro el sobre durante unos Instantes para luego abrirlo.

_"Muy estimado Señor/a Ronald Weasley:_

_El Hospital San Mungo se lamenta de tener que comunicarle que la paciente Ginebra Weasley ha fallecido en la madrugada del 2 de abril del corriente año. Agradeceriamos su presencia en nuestro establecimiento._

_Nuestro más sincero pésame._

_Thelma Hauber, Medimaga del Hospital San Mungo"_

-Hola Ron.. Como estas?

Ron permanecio en silencio, con los ojos fijos en la carta...

-Ron, estas bien? ha pásado algo?

NO podia creerlo, habia muerto, su hermana habia muerto!

-RON!- hermione lo sarandeo con fuerza por los hombros, que le pasaba a su novio?

-ha muerto, Ginny ha muerto...

-por merlin. ron..

Hermione habia soltado los hombros de aquel hombre, para encerrarlo en un abrazo, abrazo que no obtuvo respuesta. Ron estaba demasiado trsite como para poder aferrarse a ella. Solo pudo mirarla y llorar en su hombro.

**-oO----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oo-**

El dia estaba lluvioso y gris. Londres estaba triste, lo podia sentir enla brisa que revoloteaba con su tapado, el aire humedo que respiraba.

En el cementerio podian verse los cientos de personas que habian acudido al entierro de ginebra Weasley, la hermana menor del famoso jugador de Quiditch y mejor amigo del salvador del mundo mágico.

-Lo sentimos tanto Ron..

-Todos lo sentimos harry, pero nadie estaba con ella, murio sola, sin nadie a quien tomarle la mano en el ultimo momento, sin nadie a quien sonreirle, son nadie... sola..

-Ron- lo interrumpio Malfoy- tu no tienes la culpa..

-Amigo no entiendes, yo soy el hermano, lo unico que le queda, que le quedaba.. y la deje morir sola!!- Ron estaba tan furioso consigo mismo que le dio un golpe a una lapida cualquiera casi al punto de quebrarla..

-Maldición!

-ya basta Ron!- hablo por fin Hemrione, le tomo la mano herida y prosiguio- No es tu culpa. Sabias que ella no iba a resistir mas, la guerra dejo lesiones graves en ella. Sabes muy bien, que ahora Ginny esta mejor. No importa donde, pero esta mejor...

-Lo se hemrs, pero me siento mal.. vacio..

-Ron, Ginny ha muerto, y si tu no tuvieras ese vacio en el pecho, seria preocupante-dijo Draco, mirando a Ron como si fuera su hermano menor.

**-oO----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oo-**

Ron, Harry, Draco y Hermione estaban en la casa que, en una epoca, habian compartido. Ahora solo vivian en ella Ron y Hermione. Los cuatro amigos cenaban en silencio.

-Draco- era la voz de Hermione, todos levantaron sus miradas hacia ella.-tu habitacion, al igual que la tuya Harry, estan listas...

-Como en los viejos tiempos-comento Harry

-Extrañaba esto- Dijo Draco, mientras se servia una cucharada mas de la sopa que habia preparado el ojiverde...

Ron, mientras tanto, hacia caso omiso a la conversación... pero de pronto salto de la silla y murmuro "saldre a caminar"

-Ron!-intento detenerlo Hermione, pero era inutil, pues los brazos de Harry amarraban con fuerza su mano.

-Dejalo herms, necesita estar solo...

-Claro..

**-oO----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Oo-**

Harry y Draco se habian ido a dormir hace ya una hora, pero ella estaba sentada en el sofa, con un libro en su regazo, esperando al pelirrojo que ya se habia ausentado por mas de 3 horas. Sabia que no le habia pasado nada malo, pero aun asi estaba preopcupada.

Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina abuscar su quinto cafe en la noche. Pero al llegar a la cocina se encontro con uno de sus compañeros de casa buscando algo en el refrigerador.

-Draco, que buscas?

-Herms, me asustaste.. Buscaba las manzanas..

-estan en la frutera draco..

-Si, claro... - tomo una manzana roja-esperas a Ron?

-Si..

-Pues entonces te hare compañia.. si tu quieres..

El deseo, en aquella fuente, hace mas de cinco meses no se habia cumplido. no la habia podido olvidar. No hubo un solo dia que no suspirara por ella, que no se acordara del brillo de sus ojos. No hubo mujer que, con mil caricias, le hiciera sentir lo que, con tan solo una sonrisa de ella, sentia.

Ambos estaban en el living. Hemrione sostenia una taza de cafe entre sus manos y Draco una manzana a medio comer.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado herms..

-y yo a ti..

Estaba a solas con él. Despues de haberlo evitado durante todo el día, finalmente estaban solos. y para Hermione, el aire le empezo a parecer más dulce, El ambiente más calido y toda la vida más hermosa. Ese deseo, el deseo de olvidarlo, jamas se concretaria en la vida de la castaña, porque cada mañana al despertar lo sentia. Sentia como ese amor que tanto inundaba su alma, terminaria un dia por ahogarla, pero ahogarla en un mar de dulzuras, en un mar de rosas, en un mar calido...

-Herms, recuerdas Roma?

-claro Draco, no podria olvidarlo...

-pues, dame tu mano- dijo el ojigris parandose y extendiendole la suya a la joven

Hermione entrelazo su mano con la de Draco y, dejando la taza de cafe sobre la mesa, se paro en frente de el..

-Bailemos..

-Que has dicho Draco?

-que bailemos, como esa vez.._ Fly me to the moon _comenzo a cantar Draco muy despacio..

Hermione acerco su cabeza al pecho del rubio, y con la mano que no Draco no sostenia busco su nuca. El ojigris rodeo la estrecha cintura con su brazo y comenzaron a girar muy despacio, ambos con los ojos cerrados, como esa vez en roma, en donde imaginaron que eran los unicos en el mundo.

Draco termino de tararear la cancion y Hermione, despues de quedarse pegada al pecho de Draco mostro su rostro a Draco. Él pudo ver como una lágrima hbaia comenzado a delinear su camino, bajando por la sonrosada mejilla de la casatña..

-Que pasa Hermione?

-Nada.. Solo que te amo..

.Que?

-Que te amo, y que, mal que le pese al mundo, jamas sere feliz si no estoy contigo..

Draco trataba de entender lo que la casatña estaba diciendo, lo amaba, lo amaba, realmente asi era.. y no dudo mas, acerco su boca a la de ella, pero antes de besarla le susurro en un tono casi inaudible.

-yo tambien te amo..

y luego de la esfimera sonrisa de la castaña, el rubio la beso, tierna y lentamente, como nunca antes habia besado a alguien.

ambos estaban en su propio universo, ambos estaban tan aislados del mundo, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Ronald cruzo el vestibulo y se encontro con aquella situación: su novia y su amigo besandose, delante de el, en el dia en que su hermana habia muerto...


	5. descubriendo nuestras verdades

Amiga mia capitulo 5

* * *

Draco y Hermione se separaron apenas para tomar aire, Hermione apoto su frente contra la del rubio y, aun con los ojos cerrados no podía dejar de sonreirle a la vida, lo hbaia besdao, al fin le habia dicho todo lo que hace meses sentia, y habia sido correspondida.

todavia ninguno de los dos se habia percatado del pelirrojo que empuñaba su varita en la oscuridad. solo volvieron a la relidad cuando Ron dijo

-eres una maldita perra Hermione

El rubio y la castaña rompieron contacto y la sonrisa de la ojimiel se convirtio en una expresión de terror

-R..Ron.. yo..-Hermione vio como Ron jugeteaba con la varita entre sus dedos, y tuvo miedo, más miedo

-callate, eres una ramera!- la demencia se hacia presente en los ojos del colorado-es que no te has dado cuenta que hoy, hace unas horas, estuvimos en el funeral de mi hermana, no te das cuenta que estoy mal. Es que tan contenta te pone la muerte de Ginny, que ya te has puesto a festejar con el primer malnacido que se te cruza.

Draco no aguanto más, no podía ver como el pelirrojo martirizaba a la mujer que más amaba

-Ronald- exclamo con voz lúgubre- no la insultes de nuevo o...

-Oh que?! Maldito traidor!! Te hicciste pasar por mi amigo, para luego encamarte con ella, para poder revolcarse mientras en el estupido de Ronald anda caminando por la noche, esperando a que algo le saque el dolor que lleva por dentro!!

-no seas sínico-siseo la serpiente

El ojiazul alzo la varita y apunto directo al pecho de la temerosa castaña

-Cruci..

-Expeliarmus!-grito Harry desde las escaleras, quien se habia despertado al escuchar tantos gritos.-Que demonios pasa aqui? Accio varita de Ron.

La varita atraveso la sala y fue a para a las manos de Harry, quien la atrapo elegantemente.

-esnocntre a la muy perra besuqueandose con Malfoy

-Hermione?-Harry tenia una expresión incredula en el rostro.-es verdad?-Hermione asintio con la cabeza-¿como has podido hacerle esto?

-es que yo ya no te amo Ron, lo siento tanto, jamas desee que me pasara esto, jamas me imagine que lo que alguna vez senti por ti desapareciera, pero asi fue, y un dia me encontre sufriendo al lado tuyo, llorando amargamente por no poderte corresponder, pero segui contigo, y ese fue mi error, no sabia como terminar contigo- Hermione trataba de explicarle a Ron cuan doloroso era eso para ella; cuan doloros era descubrir que el amor se le habia ido, se le habia escapado entre los dedos; cuan doloroso habia sido amar a alguien y estar con otro-Ron, lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero no te amo.

-y asi como asi lo dices?-Ron se dio media vuelta y subio por las escaleras, empujandolo a Harry

-Herms, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, pero aún asi, sabes que lo unico que deseo como tu "hermano" es verte feliz- luego la abrazo y trato de consolarla- ya pequeña, no llores...

-gracias Harry-susurro esta en el hombro del mkoreno.

-Draco, más te vale hacerla felíz-le dijo el ojiverde por sobre la cabeza de la castaña-y no es una recomendación, sino más bien una amenaza-sin embargo Harry le sonrio de medio lado y les dijo a ambos- hace mucho que se de su amor. Siempre que estabas con el tu cara resplandecía Hemrs, y tu Draco, tu cara cuando la veias con Ron... No dije nada por él, pero sabía que algún día esto pasaría..-Harry alejo a la castaña y le dijo-Voy a ver que pasa con Ron.

Giro sobre sus talones y cuando se disponia a subir por las ecaleras, vio como el pelirrojo hacia levitar dos valijas por delante de el, mientras bajaba la escalera

-Ron, a donde piensas ir?-pregunto el moreno

-yo, a ningún lado, ellos se iran, no los quiero ver nunca más por aqui.desaparezcanse de aqui. Aqui tienen sus maletas.

Hermione miro a Draco y luego a Harry, este ultimo le aconsejo con la mirada que lo mejor era irse de alli. por un tiempo. Ambos agarraron sus maletas y con un CLACK desaparecieron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Herms, abre los ojos ya llegamos, ya estamos en Roma.

Hermine entreabrio sus ojos y pudo ver esa estancia conocida, puedo respirar ese aroma tan perfecto. UNa lágrima surcó su rostro.

-Abrazame Draco, por favor abrazame

Darco la aprisiona contra si, estaba tan trsite, él no queria que terminaran juntos asi, es decir, si queria estar con ella por el resto de su vida, pero no asi, ella debia estar feliz al lado suyo, no tan triste.Ttal vez solo con el tiempo eso pudiera converstirse en realidad.

-Draco, te amo

-y yo te amo a ti, mi amor..

-vamos a acostarnos, debes descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy larga

Hermione asintio con la cabeza, y draco la condujo al cuarto, abrazándola por sobre sus delgados hombros.

el se sento de un lado de la cama y comenzo a desabrocharse sus caros zapatos, ella se sento del otro lado, se giro sobre si misma y se encontro a un metro de la espalda del rubio. gateo sigilosamente hasta él y lo abrazo por detras, sintiendose invadida por el aroma del ojigris. comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, y pronto el respondio, con rudeza, pero con un gran amor. se giro y quedo enfrentada a ella, quien estaba arrodillada sobre la cama, expecatante.

-Herms, he estado con decenas de mujeres, pero creeme que nunca le he hecho el amor a ninguna, te amo- draco la beso, muy tienamente, esperando a ser respondido, y caundo la sintio dentro de su boca, no pudo más que enloquecer y arrojarse encima de ella.

* * *

supongo que ya saben lo que paso despues, jajaja

besos y gracias por los rewiews a

NaokoUchihaMustang

ValeriaMalfoy

LyannJade

ivtacroaosnaleg

Belin03

oromalfoy

konixa

Krissalis Potter

lydia

Bueno, espero sus rewiews, diciendome si el capitulo estuvo feo o muy feo ooo pasable oo lindo..

besos y gracias a todos los que leen este fic..

miles de besos..

cuidense mucho

anna


	6. juntos

siento tanto, pero tanto la tardanza!! Mi muza ha vuelto por un rato.. asi que la aproveche y les ecribi el final de este fic...

que fue mi primer fic :D

Bueno, este es el final... así que espero que les guste, ojala este fic no haya sido un fic más, sino que haya movido algo dentro de ustedes.. Eso es a lo que aspira alguien cuando da a conocer algo que ha escrito.

Bueno, nos dejamos de sensiblerías y vamos al capitulo final:

* * *

Los meses habían pasado, las sonrisas habían vuelto al rostro de la castaña, no había vuelto a Londres, y había escrito una sola carta a Harry, para decirle cuanto lo quería y cuando se odiaba por haber hecho sufrir a Ron. Le había encomendado la tarea de avisarle si algo le ocurría al pelirrojo. Hermione estaba tranquila, a pesar de que jamás había recibido una respuesta del ojiverde. Sabía que debía preocuparse si alguna vez recibía una carta de él.

Estaba sentada en el balcón de la biblioteca, tomando sus rodillas entre sus brazos, permitió que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran, pues eran lágrimas de felicidad, felicidad como pocas. Hacía tanto que esperaba ser tan feliz como lo era en ese momento. Con aquel a quien tanto amaba a su lado, con un trabajo como medimaga en el hospital mágico romano, con una vida mágica, en todo sentido. Mágica, porque nunca dejaba de sorprenderse, porque siempre estaba Draco para hacerla sonreír, porque seguían haciendo esos paseos en la noche hasta la fuente de Trevi. Su vida era mágica porque estaba a su lado. Sólo por él todo lo que giraba entorno a ella era magia.

-Herms, te llego una carta, de Harry

Hermione reacciono sobresaltada, algo había pasado, algo malo le había pasado a Ron

-Que dice?

-No la leí amor- Draco le tendió el sobre a Hermione - toma

-gracias- respondió con una sonrisa y con manos temblorosas comenzó a abrir el sobre.

Había una carta con la letra de Harry, de apenas unos renglones, y otro sobre lacrado.

La castaña comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"Querida Hermione:

Espero que ambos estén bien, me alegro mucho por tu nueva vida, pequeña. Me has pedido que te informara si algo ocurría en la vida de Ron, así que este es el motivo de mi carta, creo que deberás regresar a Inglaterra. Algo importante va a suceder. Ron ha estado muy mal cuando tú te fuiste, tardo algún tiempo en volver a ver la luz de la vida. Y ahora... mejor abre el sobre, no me imagino tu reacción al ver lo que hay dentro.

Con amor Harry Potter."

Hermione abrió nerviosa el sobre lacrado con cera escarlata y las iniciales HP. Rompió la envoltura, y lo que vio la dejó atónita.

**  
**_Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy_**_  
_****...****  
**_quedan oficialmetne invitados_**  
**_a la boda de_**  
**_Ron Weasley y Lavender Brown_**_  
_**_se realizara en la Mansión Weasley._

__

-Draco, debo ir a Londres…

--

En la mansión Weasley:

La Mansión estaba mas hermosa de lo que había estado en años. Los jardines decorados con ángeles labrados en mármol puro, las guirnaldas de pétalos de jazmines colgaban del cielo, las golondrinas entibiaban el aire con su canto. Todo estaba diferente. Al fondo, entre cerezos se veía una carpa de tela.

Hermione le pidió a Draco unos minutos y se dirigió hacia la carpa. Adentro estaba la novia, caminando de un lado para el otro, arrugando sus guantes de seda blanca.

-Hola Lav,-susurro Hermione- como estas?

-Hermione!! –Lavender corrió a abrazar a la castaña- estoy tan nerviosa ¡dios santo! como es que no puedo parar de temblar!!

-Cálmate-dijo Hermione entre risas, se distancio un poco de la futura esposa y la miro de pies a cabeza, una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la ojimiel- estoy tan feliz que seas tu la que haga feliz a Ron.. Gracias

-Herms…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lavender Brown se había quedado sin palabras, algo único y memorable. Por la cabeza de la novia pasaban muchas imágenes, aun recordaba cuando, en Hogwarts, envidiaba a Hermione por hacerlo tan feliz al pelirrojo. Recordaba cuando, al terminar el colegio, se prometió a si misma ser la clase de mujer que pusiese hacer feliz a Ron. Recordó cuando volvió a encontrar al ojiazul sentado en una banca de parque del Londres Muggle, mirando al viento pasar. Sonrió al percatarse que se había puesto colorada cuando Ron la reconoció a lo lejos, cuando la abrazo, cuando la beso en la mejilla, cuando la invito a tomar un café, y cuando luego de ese café el le propuso verse la semana entrante. Como no amarlo, como no querer hacer feliz a un alma tan sincera, tan inocente pero tan fuerte a la vez.

-gracias Herms, de una forma u otra estoy aquí gracias a ti, a que decidiste ser feliz. Te debo una, amiga…

Ambas se abrazaron, Hermione le deseo suerte y salio de la carpa, regresando a la fiesta, tomando de la mano a Draco.

De pronto sintió unas manos alrededor de su cintura, al darse cuenta se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos, ahí estaba, frente a ella, con la misma mirada, el niño que vivió. La abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y comenzó a girar con ella, haciendo que las pernas de la castaña volaran entre el aire, acompañadas por el vestido lila que llevaba puesto.

Draco pensó para si:

-Como no estar enamorado de la belleza en si? Se ve preciosa, volando de felicidad, gracias a un juego de chicos, pues era lo que ella era, era una pequeña con ambiciones de grande. Era una niña que pensaba que el mundo no era tan malo. Es tan fácil pensar como ella cuando la miro a los ojos. Hace que todo el mundo sea mejor, solo con una caricia, solo con un beso, lo malo puede ser bueno. Me envidio a mi mismo, solo por ser aquel a quien ella ama.

Mientras Harry se embriagaba con la risa de su amiga, mientras Draco pensaba en lo afortunado que era, mientras Lavender seguía paseando de un lado al otro de la tienda y mientras Hermione reía no sabiendo como parar un pelirrojo, vestido con túnica de gala, miraba con sus ojos azules a la mujer que le había cambiado la vida. A la mujer que le había enseñado cosas que no se aprenden en ninguna escuela de magia y hechicería, por mas buena que esta sea. La mujer, cuyo pelo flotaba al compás del viento.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta quedar justo frente a ella, en el momento en el que Harry la había vuelto al piso.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos, y sin palabras de por medio, sin ánimos de nada mas que amigos, se abrazaron.

En el abrazo ambos se llamaron hermanos, ambos se llamaron amigos. En el abrazo ambos fueron de nuevo esos chicos, corriendo por los pasillos, seguramente corriendo a la enfermaría, para ver a su otro amigo. Fueron esos chicos descubriendo el valor de la amistad, descubriendo que sus vidas estarían juntas para siempre. Fueron niños de nuevo. Sin problemas, fueron aprendices, fueron magos y hechicera, fueron el trío dorado.

Hermione rompió lentamente el abrazo, acaricio la mejilla del pelirrojo y tomo de la mano al ojiverde, volvió a abrazarlos y les susurro:

-que bueno es volver a verlos. Que bueno que es saber que siempre seremos los tres y que siempre estaremos, los unos para los otros. Que siempre seremos los jóvenes idealistas de hace años. Los quiero tanto.

--

La boda fue en el momento justo del atardecer, el cuál parecía mágicamente infinito, dibujando colores, regalando suspiros.

Draco tomo de la mano a la castaña, la giro para verla directamente a esos ojos llenos de emoción y muy suavemente le pregunto al oído si quería ser su esposa, a lo que Hermione respondió con un beso.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo amigas, espero que les haya gustado, depende de los rew habrá o no habrá epilogo..

Muchas gracias a cada una que entro a leer esta historia, solo espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, me encantaría que me dejaran un rew.. porfis…

Besos

Anna


End file.
